


The Impossible Futon

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Innuendo, Apartments, College, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Furniture, Future Fic, Gen, Grace PoV, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Moving, Older Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Grace was lucky to have two dads who cared about her so much. Most people only got one, if that.And it definitely brought a lot of entertainment to her life, especially when they were being a matching pair of idiots, like they had been that day.





	The Impossible Futon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "Any, any, it's one thing to shop for furniture, but trying to assemble thing is an exercise in frustration": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/820315.html?thread=103680859#t103680859
> 
> This is set in the future, with McDanno as an established (probably married) couple. I fixed a few errors in the original LJ fill and added in part of a sentence that accidentally got cut when I posted it.

  
It was the week before Grace started her junior year of college, and Steve and Danno were helping her move into her first apartment. For her first two years at the University of Hawaii, she had lived in the campus dorms with a roommate, but this year, she had wanted to live in an apartment. It would help her get used to living on her own after she graduated.  
  
The day had been rather long for the group, as they had needed to move a lot of stuff and buy new furniture for her apartment. Assembling the futon that would go in her living room was their last task of the day, and it had been surprisingly difficult. To both Steve and Grace's consternation, Danno had been a stereotypical man and had thrown away the instructions because he believed that putting together the futon would be a "piece of cake." Steve and Grace had inevitably been roped into helping Danny with the futon, but they weren't having much luck.  
  
Danny was currently staring at a small connector part. "I can't find the doohickey that goes with this thing."  
  
Steve barely glanced at Danny before rolling his eyes and handing over a wooden dowel. "Here. This ought to work."  
  
Grace winced when she saw this exchange. She looked at the two parts in Danno's hand and knew that they didn't go together. She waited to see how Danno would react to this.  
  
He didn't disappoint her. "Steven, are you nuts? There's no way that this thing is going to fit in this other thing." He gestured with the two parts to emphasize his point.  
  
The effect was completely lost on Steve, who was looking over at the furniture parts he was sorting into neat piles and therefore missed Danno's illustrative gesture. He scoffed. "It'll fit just fine. Just, y'know, push it in a little."  
  
_Push it in._ Grace pursed her lips to contain a laugh. If she wasn't in the room with them, it wouldn't have sounded to her like her dad was talking about something as innocent as furniture.  
  
"Push it in?! Have you completely lost your mind? You can't do that! If you try, you're gonna break something!"  
  
Grace couldn't help it. It started with a snigger, and then it turned into giggles that made tears pour out of her eyes. She had to lean against the wall behind her for support. Her dads were being even more ridiculous than usual.  
  
Eventually, she was able to calm down a little and opened her eyes, which had closed during her laughing fit. Her heart melted when she saw two faces gazing at her with identical looks of concern. Grace was lucky to have two dads who cared about her so much. Most people only got one, if that.  
  
And it definitely brought a lot of entertainment to her life, especially when they were being a matching pair of idiots, like they had been that day.  
  
She smirked and shook her head at the two of them. "Danno, you probably shouldn't yell like that. My neighbors might end up thinking they know way too much about you and Dad's sex life."  
  
Danno took a few seconds to process what she said, and Grace rolled her eyes when she saw him get all pale and look like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. He seemed shocked that she had referred to sex so casually, but he shouldn't have been. Grace was an adult now, but her Danno seemed to forget that a lot of the time.  
  
She turned her attention to her other father and felt some pity for him when she saw how embarrassed he was. Steve was blushing heavily, and he couldn't seem to meet her or Danny's eyes. His gaze was focused instead on her new floorboards.  
  
She plucked the connecter part and dowel out of Danno's frozen hands. "Dad?" she said gently.  
  
Steve glanced up at her, and Grace smiled at him. "Maybe you ought to look before you hand stuff over, because Danno was right." She opened his palm and dropped the two pieces into his hand. "There's no way that dowel would have fit."  
  
Steve glanced down at his palm and nodded. She knew he would agree when he actually looked at the two items together. The dowel was about twice as big as the opening of the connector part.  
  
Grace turned, satisfied that she had made her point, and looked out at the parts spread out on the floor.

She chuckled to herself. "I don't know where you got the idea that something that big could fit in something that tiny."  
  
It was fortunate that she was not looking at either Steve or Danny at that particular moment, because she missed their automatic reaction to her words. If she had seen Steve's smug smirk or the amused glint in Danny's eyes, she would have known _exactly_ where Steve got that idea. It was better, for everyone's peace of mind, that Grace didn't know certain things about Steve and Danny.  
  
Grace made an irritated noise, and her fathers immediately schooled their expressions into ones of neutral concern. "What is it?" Steve asked.  
  
Grace turned towards them and revealed a strange item that didn't seem to go with any of the other futon parts. "Do either of you know what the hell this thing is even supposed to be?"  
  
The couple simultaneously shook their heads. Even Steve, who was generally better at furniture assembly than Danny and had been instrumental in setting up Charlie's race car bed when he was younger, didn't have a clue.  
  
Grace set down the item in front of her and reached up to rub her forehead, which was starting to develop a tension headache. She couldn't wait until this stupid futon was finally assembled. She wanted dinner, and then she wanted to go to sleep. "God, this has been frustrating. Next time, I think I should just get a couch that's already been put together."  
  
There had been a lot of bickering between them that day, but that sentiment was something both of her dads could agree with.


End file.
